


Bloods

by Bloody_Raven232



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Raven232/pseuds/Bloody_Raven232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ravagers were hired to pick up Peter by J'son who they were told was his father - that's a lie.</p><p>Peters only half human, his other half, well that's a dangerous secret to know.</p><p>Not so mysterious half or not Peter is Yondu's boy and if the guardians can't take care of him..</p><p>Yondu's boy is coming home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I don't have a beta. Any helpful hints or comments will be greatly appreciated. Just please keep in mind that I have only seen the film.

It was by chance that they all heard it.

Their comms were linked in case trouble happened. They may be criminals but the first rule of being a ravager was crew is family. As the comms were linked, when one of them heard somebody speaking about the Spartax – their current employer – Yondu told them to listen to what was said.

"Did you hear about what J'son has done?"

"No. What?"

"He's ended the Silent War."

"The Silent War?"

"Right I'll explain it to you then. Years ago there was a race of people. They were said to be beautiful and eternal. They lived for thousands of years and were the first space faring race.

"The name for their species was Bloods. But once other species started going out into space, they started to mate outside of their species. The offspring was exactly like the Bloods, but their blood was gold and so the Bloods split in two. They split into the colours of their blood, the originals became the White Bloods and the offspring of those who mated outside of the species became the Gold Bloods. The White Bloods began to fight with the Gold Bloods and a bloody war called the War of the Bloods began.

"It ended when a powerful witch fell in love with a White Blood. They loved each other very much but as she was an outsider any child they had would be a Gold Blood and his oath to the king would force him to kill the child for any oath made by a Blood is binding. The White Blood fell in battle and in her grief the witch cursed the Gold Bloods. She cursed them to see the evil in the hearts of all they met, to feel the sorrow, anger, hate and grief of those they came across, never able to help. She cursed them to see the horrors that have been, that are and that will be and to never rid their mind of the images seen until somebody willingly listened and to remain forever fragile."

The speaker took a deep breath before continuing. During the time that they were speaking, a lot of people had gathered to hear the story, quite few of them ravagers.

"It was only after she had cursed them that she found out that she was pregnant. In cursing the Gold Bloods, she cursed her unborn child too. In a desperate attempt to save her child she tried to undo her curse but found that she could not, the only thing she could do was alter it slightly.

"They would see the evil in hearts but also the good. They would still feel the negative emotions but would be able to increase the positive. Instead of being forced to see the horrors of the universe they could look into the future and see what would happen and only then would they see the horrors. But in order to forget the terrible images they would still have to speak them to somebody willing to listen. Every Gold Bloods was born with the knowledge of what had happened and the curse on their kind.

"The witch did all she could and was never able to recover from it. She was weakened forever and when it came time for her to give birth to her child she was too weak to survive and died a few hours later. The week in which she died was the last week of the War of the Bloods, for the witch was the only Princess of Spartax. After her death the king of Spartax blamed the Bloods for her death and started the Silent War. Her child was the first victim.

"Not many Bloods survived the first few years, the ones that did scattered across the universe. The Gold Bloods were wiped out first. They refused to have children due to the curse and their ability to see what was to come often drove them mad the where gone within a hundred years. The White Bloods were harder to find as it was easier for them to hide. They moved on often and were never in one place long enough to have children. Slowly their number dropped over the thousands of years that followed until the last was found about six years ago.

"Apparently J'son tortured him until he revealed that there was still one Blood left – his son, a Gold Blood. J'son immediately sent out men to search for the child until he was found. Even as I speak the child is being brought closer and closer to J'son, to his death. I cannot help but wonder if he has seen his end"

The speaker turned from the female she had been speaking to, to look through the crowd. Her eyes came across the group of ravagers and she called out in an attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere that had spread across the street.

"I don't suppose you and your crew have taken a mission from J'son to capture a child now have you?" She called out.

Laughing and shaking his head, Yondu lied, "No, we haven't."

With those three words Yondu left taking his crew with him. As they walked back to the ship the same thought was running through all of the ravagers' minds it can't be, can it.

The ravagers would do many things for units lie, steal even murder, but the one thing they would never do is cause the death of a child.


	2. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't go on but his team are idiots and don't see this until Yondu's has already taken him home.
> 
> Apart from Groot, Groot knows all, Groot knows what Peters other half is, Groot doesn't care.

Peter was tired.

Not the – I've been up for ten days tired, but the bone deep – I can’t take any more tired.

He tried he really did but it wasn't enough. He Looked and as a result he Saw, all of his plans were based on what he’d Seen but the others never listened. If he said go left they went right, if he said be quite they were loud. He thought nothing of it when they were fighting Ronan, that they had just met and so were cautious, but it had been weeks.

He could do it any more.

What was even worse than them not acting on what he had said, but they would not Listen. He could barely hear any more, that’s how bad it had gotten. All he could hear was the screams; his vision flickered between what was going on and what he Saw.

If not for Groot he would have gone mad. Groot Listened, he understood. Peter trusted Groot, that’s why he told Groot what he was. But he could never Talk to Groot for long because Rocket would always show up and Peter go quiet. Peter couldn't Talk in front of Rocket and Rocket didn't trust Peter with Groot. So he could never Talk to Groot for long.

If they listened to his plans then it would be worth it, but they didn't, so it wasn't.

He was done.

* * *

 

“Peter. Peter. Peter, are you listening to us?” Gamora called out, irritation clear in every part of her body.

But Peter didn't react. His eyes were vacant and unseeing. He looked tired.

Gamora looked around the Nova Prime’s office, apology clear in her green face. “My apologies Nova Prime. But…”

“It’s okay” Nova Prime replied, clearly distracted. Her mind was not in the room with them right now but about 25 – 30 years ago. When J’son was looking for the last of the Bloods, when the ravagers gained a new member, a child. She couldn't help but question it at the time and never gained an answer, but looking at Peter now, she had her answer.

She quickly sent a summons asking for the ravagers. In the message she sent that Peter needed their help. Over the years since he first joined the ravagers most of the Nova Corps kept an eye on him. While sometimes he did have slightly vacant look in his eye it was never this bad. Whatever was wrong with peter the ravagers would know how to fix it. She got a message back;

_On our way_

_Will be there in 5 minutes_

_If this is a trap we will burn the place down to the ground._

_Yondu_

She relaxed slightly and tuned back into the conversation.

“Peter, are you able to hear what we are saying?” Drax called out, frowning.

They thought he was ignoring them. Frowning, Nova Prime stood up and kneeled in front of peter. Slowly and gently, she reached for his hands. His eyes focused on her, but only a little bit. She hoped it was the right thing to do, but based on the way he was trembling in her grasp it didn't seem like it. Flicking her eyes to the clock on the wall, she saw that there were three minutes left till Yondu got there.

“Peter, are you okay?” she asked softly.

“Tired,” sounded the strained reply. From the way he talked she knew that it was hard for him to talk. She doubted that he could say any more.

Two minutes left.

Hearing how soft his voice was and how hard it was for him to talk, the rest of the guardians shut up. The only one who hadn't said anything was Groot. Nova Prime was unsure if it was because of his difficulty speaking or because he understood what was wrong. Looking from Peter to Groot she saw it was because he understood.

Looking at the clock again, she counted one minute left.

For a moment Nova Prime wondered how they could get there so fast before realising that somebody had probably seen Peter, let them know, and they were on their way anyway.

“Peter, can you look at me please?” she gently requested of him. Raising his head, he faced her. Up close, she could see how tired he was and wondered how his team mates hadn't seen what was going on.

Hearing a commotion outside, she knew that Yondu had arrived. The guardians raised their weapons and got into a defensive position. From where she knelt, she could see the brief glare Rocket and Gamora sent to Peter as well as the worried look Groot sent.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Rocket growled, as Yondu entered with Kraglin at his heels. Yondu shot a wtf look at the guardians as his hand twitched towards his weapon, while Kraglin just ignored them and headed straight for Peter.

“Get away from him!” Rocket called out, as Kraglin drew close.

“No!” Kraglin snapped back, turning on Rocket.

“You do not have the right to tell me to get away from my boy when you clearly can’t or won’t take care of him!” With each word Kraglin drew closer and closer to Rocket and the guardians, until he was in their faces. With a glare that chilled them to their core, Kraglin turned back towards peter and knelt before him. Taking his hands form Nova Prime Kraglin whispered, “Petey, baby.”

“Momma.” Peter whispered back.

“Momma, can I come home?” Peter asked in such a broken voice that the guardians felt like crying.

“Of course you can come home.” Yondu replied from the door, his hand on his arrow, willing and ready to protect his family. “You can always come home, no matter what.” Yondu swore.

Kraglin helped Peter to his feet and leaned heavily on him unable to support his own weight.

As Kraglin led Peter out of the room they heard, “I am Groot” Turning around they saw Groot climbing out of his and slowly making his way across the table.

Confused, Kraglin asked “What does that mean?”

“He wants to come with us” Peter whispered from under Kraglin’s arm.

“Do you want him to come?” Yondu asked softy.

“Mm I like Groot.” Peter answered faintly.

“Okay” Yondu said as he placed his hand at the end of the table. Groot climbed from the table onto Yondu’s hand and wrapped his roots around Yondu’s wrist to stop himself from falling off. Yondu moved his hand to peter’s shoulder and let Groot transfer himself. Once Groot had settled, the four of them left.

From the moment Kraglin yelled at them to the moment the four left the guardians didn't move or speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any advise?


End file.
